


Tiny Cakes

by Kalloway



Series: Lives!verse [15]
Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Having drawn the short straws...
Series: Lives!verse [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538776
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Tiny Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> For No True Pair, "an unexpected act of kindness."

Of all the assignments Mayura could have pulled, accompanying Cagalli to an official function wasn't the worst. Except that she had to dress up and she liked neither dresses nor anything too far from her mobile suit. She was a pilot, not a... Well, whatever she was expected to be in an evening gown with a gun in her purse. Athrun had the 'bodyguard' part covered. Maybe, Mayura supposed, she was just supposed to escort Cagalli to and from the ladies room.

Cagalli herself was fine. They were good friends when not working. Actually, having to trail around and behave was part of the problem. Honestly, she'd just assume hear Cagalli's stories about Athrun and, well, everything. But those didn't exactly fly at formal events. 

She preceded Cagalli into the main hall and glanced around once. No threats that she could see, aside from a very bored Rusty hanging out by a table of tiny cakes. 

He saw her a moment later and started over. 

"Short straw?" she questioned. She knew he'd been working with Athrun now and then, but... 

"You too?" he replied. "This doesn't seem like you." 

"Would have been nice if they'd let me wear my uniform," Mayura admitted. Really nice. Would have made dancing much easier, if anyone even asked her. Though she expected by the end of the night, a few of the older nobles would be inebriated enough to ask. 

"You're cute like this," Rusty told her, chuckling. "Want to dance?" 

Mayura took a second to respond, before nodding quickly. 

Hopefully, he'd hang on to her all evening. 


End file.
